This invention relates to alarm devices, and more particularly, to such devices for use in combination with window sashes or various types, as might be found in apartments, residences and the like.
In the prior art there have been many attempts to provide burglar alarm systems in connection with windows and doors of the type commonly found in residences. The circuitry involved ranged from the simple to the complex, as did the structure. Reference in this regard is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Brune, 1,227,994; Winsett 1,959,253; Fleischmann 2,084,841; Abate 2,752,876; Stevens 3,499,132; Beck 3,567,882; Takahashi 3,710,369; Williams 3,742,479.
Burglar alarms of this type have made use of what is known as a jack and a plug, as for instance shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,054 (Lea). Other devices have attempted to provide a means whereby the potential burglar cannot defeat the alarm system by jumping the alarm actuating means; such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,540 (Sawicki). This is, indeed, of great importance and presents a problem in the prior art.